La quête des héritiers !
by EfrimeRevaras
Summary: Vivant seul, une jeune femme rencontre la compagnie de Thorin Écu-De-Chênes, alors qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux, elle va se retrouver embarqué malgré elle dans leurs aventures. Et aussi incroyable qu'étrange cette jeune femme se trouvant être une Elfe va se lié d'amitié avec les nains malgré qu'ils soient tous différents. Peut-elle changé à tous leurs sort ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je me présente je m'appelle Efrime ou si vous le souhaité appelé moi Lolie c'est mon surnom.**_

_**Enfin je vais vous présenté le prologue de ma fanfiction sur le Hobbit et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Si vous voulez m'aidai à progresser bah Review mes lilous !**_

_**Ensuite je tiens à dire que je ne détiens aucun droit d'auteurs sur les personnages qui vont suivre sauf de l'oc. Voilà vous êtes prévenue, je vous laisse donc lire le prologue et espérez qu'il vous plaira ! **_

Je ne me souviens que de l'essentiel...

Je me souviens encore des blessures que j'avais au fur est à mesure que nous avancions. Des larmes qui coulait sur mes joues et celle de mes amis. De la peur sur chaque visage.

De ses blessures j'ai appris plus que se que j'en savais, de ses larmes j'ai appris la compassion pour les êtres que je ne connaissais pas ou alors pas assez pour pouvoir bien les jugé, de cette peur j'ai appris à les soutenir et à devenir plus forte.

Je revois encore des flammes dansé dans de beaux arbres blanc, des cris perçants des villageois qui me demandé leurs aide. Je pense encore à la mort de ceux que j'aimais. Et je ressent encore la colère est la haine que j'avais. Comment oublié ?

Je ressent et éprouve encore l'impuissance qui m'animai quand je voyais les ailes des monstres du ciel, avec leurs écailles noir et leurs yeux rouge sang et leurs souffle qui enlevé la vie à ceux qui se fit touché.

Des Dragons, des dévoreurs d'âmes, ils suivaient Samug le Terrible à la trace. Voulant le tué ou bien alors dévoré l'âme de celui-ci … qu'importe le nombre de fois au je ne dormais pas je m'en souvenais encore et encore...

Est plus tard j'ai découvert d'autres sentiments, est d'autres pensées.

Grâce au compagnons de route que j'ai rencontré près d'une maison abandonnées dans les collines. Oui c'était difficilé au début mais leurs chef Thorin Écus-De-Chênes et moi étions liés d'une même histoire. Lui et moi avions survécus au flammes et au giffes d'un Dragons.

D'eux j'ai put retrouvé ma douceur de l'enfant que j'étais, de leurs rires mes larmes se transformé en sourires, des pleures des nains se transformé en moi une rage de voir l'eau coulait et abîmée leurs visages, de leurs peur naissait en moi la Reine que je suis aujourd'hui.

Malgré ces souvenirs dur est éphémère je me souviens aussi de l'amitié que je me suis lié avec cette bande de 13 nains, d'un Hobbit et d'un Magicien. Au fur et à mesure de cette aventure j'ai appris à sourire aux autres est à les aidées plus que se que je ne pensé.

Je sais aujourd'hui que les rencontres que j'ai fait aujourd'hui m'ont menée à être la Femme ,la Reine et enfin la Mère que je suis aujourd'hui. De mes meilleurs amis j'en ai trouvé un qui allait changé mes pensais noir, en un amour sincère qui dur encore malgré l'espèce.

Sachez aussi que la mort peut-être fourvoyée...

C'est pour vous mes filles que je vais vous comté cette histoire, à vous héritière de Durin et d'Elemmacil. Écoutez est apprenez l'Histoire d'un Roi Sous-La-Montgane. Tout cela c'est passé il y a bien longtemps, plus précisément il y à 50 ans.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou Bonsoir mes chères ami(e)s voici mon premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur le Hobbit ! Et oui premier chapitre ! Mon premier ici ….. je suis trop contente si vous saviez !

Enfin bref j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire mes Lilous !

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre d'une inconnue.

* * *

><p>Le soir était tombé, la nuit apportée sa fraîcheur et ses bruits nocturnes avec toutes les petites merveille qu'elle pouvait apporté. Les lucioles volé autours d'une jeune femme allongé au sol dans de l'herbe fraîche et verte. Elle regardé les étoiles qui scintillées et qui se reflétées dans ses yeux dorés.<p>

Elle s'assit et regarda au loin l'ombre de son cheval en train de brouter de l'herbe, la jeune fille souriait à la vue de son magnifique Maera qui était aussi noir que la nuit mais que ses crins s'illuminent au soleil. La cavalière de ce splendide équidé se leva.

Ses yeux était certes dorés mais sa peaux rivalisé avec la blancheure de la lune, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond ressemblant au abysse des océans ils était attachés en une natte avec quelques mèches sur le côté.

Et ses habits étaient composés d'une chemise gris métallique, d'une ceinture rouge qui ressemblait à un morceau de tissu, d'une veste à manche courte de couleur marron sur les bords et d'une couleur bleu électrique des plus envoûtante qui était étrangement cousue.

Son pantalon était gris clair ses bottes étaient hautes de couleur noire, gris et bleu ciel. Elle possédait au niveau de ses bras des manches qui étaient découpées de la veste de couleur noire et marron avec au bout un revers de couleur bleu et avec un peu de dentelle qui ressortait. Et elle possédait des mitaines brunes.

Elle s'approcha de son cheval et regarda les alentours. Elle finit par revenir à son campement qui était placé à côté d'une ancienne ferme qui avait était brûlée ou bien salement défoncée par quelque chose.

L'endroit était calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des rires et des cris à côté de son campement mais pas assez proche pour qu'elle puisse voir les nouveaux arrivants. Elle s'approcha en mettant sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle vit une grande tribue de nain, elle en déduisit facilement que c'était des nains venant des Montagnes Bleues. Elle fit signe à son cheval de se cacher mais rien. Elle ne sentis pas son cheval derrière elle. La femme brune chercha son cheval du regard et finit par entendre quelque chose.

-Ah ! Un cheval sauvage ! … Je me demande bien se qu'il fait sans cavalier ? S'exclama un des nains qui était plutôt rond et roux.

-Peut m'importe pour moi ! Réponds un nain chauve et assez costaud.

-On peut le manger ? demanda en riant un des nain qui était beaucoup plus obèse que les autres.

Mais le pauvre ne put rire longtemps à sa blague car un sifflement de flèche lui trancha presque la gorge. Il tomba à la renverse en voyant l'objet tiré. Tout les autres nains se rassemblèrent autour de lui et dégainèrent leurs armes. Il ne put voir le visage ombré de l'assassin en question à cause de la lune qui était derrière l'archer.

-Touchez à mon cheval et je vous fait mangé mes flèches une par une ! S'écria la jeune femme qui était inconnue des nains.

-Allons mademoiselle nous ne voulons aucun problème. Affirma un vieux nain avec un accent. Il leva les mains en signe de paix. C'était bien le seul.

-Comment pourrais-je vous croire, vous avez dit vouloir manger mon fidèle compagnon ! Hurla de rage la pauvre archère qui était en tort.

-Il ne faisait que plaisanter Mademoiselle, mon frère pensait pas à mal je vous le jure ! Contre-dit un nain avec un chapeaux étrange.

-Vous êtes seul face à 11 nains ! Vous ne feriez pas le poids face à nous ! Grogna le plus grand d'entre eux. Donc je vous demanderais de baisser votre arc ! Se serait une perte de temps. Continua-t-il.

-Soit …. je baisse mon arc mais vous baissez les vôtres en même temps ! Demanda-t-elle en serrant son arc.

Les nains se regardèrent et finirent par poser leurs armes en même temps avec l'assassin qui les regardait avec une petite appréhension. Les nains s'assirent et la jeune femme s'assit sur le rocher sans se dévoiler aux nains. Elle les regarda et les détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle finit par se poser des questions dans sa tête mais ce ne fut pas elle qui posa la première question.

-Qui êtes vous ? Questionna le plus jeune.

-Je me prénomme Efrime … Répondit l'inconnue qui parlait plus calmement.

-D'où vient une jeune humaine si loin des villes ? Requestionna un nain âgé qui avait un objet pour mieux entendre.

-Je ne peut répondre à cette question … Cracha l'humaine avec une rage camouflée en grognement. Et vous ?

-Cela ne vous concerne pas ! S'expliqua celui qui ressemblait au chef de cette grande compagnie.

L'humaine finit par se décaler et marcha au sens opposé du chef qui lui alla à l'endroit où elle était. Ils se regardaient comme si ils s'évaluaient du regard. Les nains finirent par voir les yeux et le visage de leur assaillante. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu des yeux comme ceux qu'elle possédée d'un doré aussi éblouissant que l'or.

Elle fini par s'arrêter au niveau de Bilbo qui devenait un peu gêné, elle le regardait et ne comprit pas ce que faisait un Hobbit avec des nains et si loin de la comté. Bofur celui qui possédait le chapeau se présenta lui avec ses deux frères a ce que L'humaine put comprendre. Les deux s'appelaient Bifur et Bombur. Elle hocha la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris.

Ce fut autour de Balin et Dwalin qui se présenta, suivit de Gloin et Oin. Et juste après Dori, Nori et Ori. Balin présenta juste après leur chef Thorin Écus-De-Chêne. Il affirma que deux d'entre eux surveillés les poneys et qu'elle les verrais plus tard. Sauf que la jeune inconnue ne voulait pas rester longtemps, le temps de se reposer et pour elle sa route reprenait de plus belle.

-Je vois. Thorin …. le fils de Thrain ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant toujours Bilbon.

-Oui ! Affirmèrent les nains à l'unisson.

-Est le Hobbit ? Qui est-il ? Questionna la brune.

-Moi ? S'interrogea le Hobbit étonné. Je …. je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet ! Je viens de la Comté ...Répondit nerveusement le semi-homme.

-Un Hobbit et 13 nains. Qu'elle étrange tribue de petit homme. Fit Efrime d'un air neutre et calme.

Aucun des nains ne préféra parler de leurs quête à l'archère qui avait menacé de les tuer. Mais ils savaient qu'elle n'allait rien tenter pour les en empêcher. Ils finirent par poser encore une fois la question que Efrime répugnait entendre depuis très longtemps « D'où venez vous Mademoiselle ? » mais pour ne pas faire le mur de pierre qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire elle leva la tête dignement au ciel et elle commença à dire ce qu'elle savait.

-Je viens du nord au delà de la forêt de Thranduil. Commença-t-elle en premier. J'habitais au sommet d'une montagne, jusqu'aux jours où des Dragon on détruits la ville d'où je venais... j'en suis la dernière survivante. termina Efrime levée à côté du feu et qui regardait comme hypnotisée les flammes qui dansaient avec rapidité.

Thorin la regarda longtemps, il avait déjà entendu cette histoire mais il ne savait plus où. Ils se rappelait de son ami qui avait vécu longtemps auprès de lui et qui avait choisi de quitter Erebor longtemps avant l'arrivée de Smaug.

Mais il ne put rester bien longtemps dans ses pensées, que 2 jeunes nains arrivaient comme des fous, Efrime regarda les nains qui venaient de surgir des bois. Elle pencha son regard sur les autres et ne trouva pas Bilbon, elle comprit que tout à l'heure le nain appellé Bofur lui avait donné deux bols. Peut-être pour eux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Thorin à ses deux neveux en panique.

-Des trolls ! On a …. on a vu des Trolls. Bafouilla le blond avant de reprendre son souffle.

-Bilbon est allé chercher les poneys qui ont disparus ! Termina le plus jeune des frères qui lui avait couru moins vite et était moins épuisé que le plus âgé.

-Comment ? Cria leur oncle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Vous étiez deux ! Comment avez vous put les laissez s'échapper?Finit Dwalin au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Pas besoin de nous sermonner on s'en veut déjà d'avoir rien vu. Se défendirent les deux frères en cœur.

Les deux frères finirent par repartir avec Kili en tête qui courrait plus vite que les autres, il arriva au moment où les trolls avaient mis Bilbon au dessus d'un feu de camp servant à faire cuire la nourriture des trois créatures. Après une boutade de Kili, les trolls avaient lâché le Hobbit qui tomba sur le brun et au même moment les nains arrivaient avec leurs armes en mains.

Tous se battirent avec férocité et acharnement. Les trois Trolls étaient moins rapides que les Nains qui étaient bien plus rapides. Ils crièrent de les mettre dans les sacs mais ils n'y parvenaient pas. Les coups de lames fusionnés au tir de l'archère mirent en déroute les Trolls et Bilbon en profita pour délivrer les poneys. Mais un des trolls venait vers lui. Efrime voyait la direction prise par le Troll mais ne put aider le semi-homme.

Tout le monde se battait avec l'acharnement qui pouvait se comparer à la force de dix hommes. Leurs armes les blessaient à la peau, mais rien n'y faisait les monstres n'avaient que faire des coups de lames qui leur fondaient dessus. Jusqu'au moment où deux des Trolls arrivèrent auprès de leurs congénères qui avaient capturé le Hobbit.

-BILBON ! S'époumona Kili en voyant que le semi-homme était sur le point de se faire écarteler en plusieurs morceaux.

Thorin empêcha son neveux d'aller plus loin, les Trolls leur firent comprendre que s'ils ne baissaient pas leurs armes ils tueraient le semi-homme sans peine et sans se morfondre. Thorin baissa les armes avec un peu de colère et les autres nains firent de même tous écœurés par le seul fait de penser qu'ils abandonnaient sans se battre d'avantage mais ils avaient besoin du Hobbit. Les trolls regardèrent l'archère qui visa les yeux d'un d'eux, elle était trop sur d'elle et trop digne pour baisser ne serait-ce qu'une seule flèche ! Mais elle regarda les nains et surtout le Hobbit qui lui lança en regard désespéré.

Elle doutait sur le geste qu'elle devait faire mais elle finit par baisser en pensant à son père qui n'aurait pas douté un seul instant et elle lâcha son arme. Elle se retenait de dire un juron d'une de ses deux langues maternelle, mais n'en fit rien. Elle regarda le chef de la compagnie avec une arrogance des plus rude avec une colère qu'elle ne dissimulait pas.

-Par les Valars on va se faire tuer avec vos idées ! Rétorqua la jeune femme qui leva les mains en signe qu'elle n'avait plus rien.

-Mettez les dans des sacs ! Ordonna le plus âgé des trois créatures.

En quelque instant tous les nains, le Hobbit et l'humaine furent tous dans un sac fermement noué. Efrime continuait de regarder les nains avec une rage sans pareille et se demandait une seule et unique chose. Comment sortir de la ?

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut et si oui dites le moi ! ça me ferait plaisirs. Enfin voilà ce sera tout et je vous promet de faire des efforts dans mon orthographe promis ! Donc à plus tout le monde et REVIEW !<p>

21/12/2014.


End file.
